lotr_minecraft_mod_exilesfandomcom-20200214-history
LOTR mod commands add-on
This project intends to implement some suggestions made on the official wiki for new server commands of the LOTR mod (see « Reference posts » below). It will serve as a (simple) example of submod, for a future informational page on their development. Adding some new commands to give access to existing features or add new configuration options won’t alter the mod’s gameplay significantly, and should fit with those wishing to play the mod « as is » (or as close as possible), peculiarly without adding new blocks or items. If possible, these commands will also be released as patches to the LOTR mod’s source code, in case Mevans wants to include them in future releases. Planned commands * Reset a player completely ** This command would complete the existing ones to be able to fully remove all information about a player, to be used in faction change cases. * Create a custom waypoint for a player ** This command might sometimes be useful, for example if a server uses specific faction spawns (instead of randomly teleporting players in their faction territory). * Set the (initial) displayed faction alignment for a player ** For cosmetic purpose (and also immediate visual verification after faction selection). * Make a player join a fellowship ** For servers setting up per faction discussion channels. * Pledge allegeance to a faction ** For servers wishing to give enough initial alignment for players to be enrolled into a faction right from the start. * Choose the gender of a player? (for the new faction titles) ** This might already be do-able in the mod, but I haven’t checked how... * Dismiss the Grey Wanderer for a player ** This command would be used to mark the tutorial quests given by the Gray Wanderer as completed, which would prevent him from nagging players, especially in the irrealist case of evil ones starting directly into their chosen faction territory, and also provide the red book and starting pouches through some server kit, as well as other items. * Synchronize a player’s in-memory data with its dat file * Reload a player’s data from its dat file ** These commands could be useful for those wishing to safely interact with Minecraft from outside the game (ie. through system scripting, like with Minecraft Shell Library). They would be called just before and just after modifying a player’s LOTR mod dat file. While I never ran into issues while doing this in the past, those are theoretically possible. Other possible commands * Backup a player’s data * Restore a player’s data ** These commands might be useful for players wishing to temporarily change faction. They would complement the reset player command, however they would not be necessary additions to a LOTR mod submod, and they could also and probably better be implemented as scripts. They will be left out for the moment... Reference posts * More configuration options and commands (January 11, 2015) * Alignment displayed and faction choice (January 18, 2015) * Commands for faction changes cases (January 9, 2016) * v35 related new commands and config settings (July 16, 2019) Category:Projects